


Friendly Advice

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Pets, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clooney gives some love advice to Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for goofiness. Felt like writing something light about Morgan for once.

"I think...," Morgan blinks, remembering to breathe only after his lungs start to ache. "Damn, this is harder than I thought..."

He blinks back in response, eyeing Morgan patiently.

"Okay, okay, I'll say it then." But he doesn't. Instead he says, "I think Hotch and Dave just might be in love." His head cocks in interest. "I know, right? But there's, I don't know, something about the way Dave looks at him." There's a distinct hum of consideration. "I see Hotch not noticing...And he needs someone who understands him."

Hotch does. He agrees with that assessment wholeheartedly. He also knows other things the man is fighting not to tell him. He remains seated on the sofa, silent and still.

"He deserves that. More even," Morgan murmurs. It's clearly meant for himself as well. He touches his thigh in support. "So I should call." He grins. Bingo! "I'll call."

Morgan bites at his lips nervously. "...What if...What if he doesn't want me back?" They're both aware that he's now speaking of Reid. Of him and Reid. Of a possible future together. "What if he just wants to be friends? Can I really take that chance with what I've been through?"

It is a good point. He nudges him anyway. The gesture says 'no regrets, no hesitation, just do it now or you never will...'

"Damn you, Clooney." Morgan pets the dog's head tenderly. Clooney barks, pushing his nose into his master's palm. "Alright, fine. I'm calling him right now."

Clooney makes sure to watch him pick up his cell phone. As soon as he hears Reid's voice over the wires he trots off to his bed in the laundry room, settling down to sleep after a job well done.


End file.
